Un Très Sombre Secret
by Darkklinne
Summary: Une petite histoire amusante pour fêter Halloween. Quand le plus sombre secret du roi Thranduil de Mirkwood est dévoilé. OS dérivé de ma fanfiction "Une Quête Ratée".


**Un Très Sombre Secret**

 **OS**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et lieux appartiennent à **JRR Tolkien** , **Peter Jackson** et leurs ayants droits

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un petit OS amusant et sans prise de tête que j'avais écrit spécialement pour Halloween avec les personnages de ma fanfiction : _Une Quête Ratée_.

* * *

 **Un Très Sombre Secret**

 _Un Os qui fait peur… Ou rire, Spécial Halloween_!

Il faisait très sombre dans les couloirs de Mirkwood. Cerise venait de quitter les appartements royaux qu'elle partageait avec le _Saint Roi_ des lieux, Thranduil de son vénérable nom, pour aller fouiller dans les cuisines à la recherche d'un en-cas bien mérité.

A peine eut-elle franchi les portes qu'elle entendit un affreux hurlement provenant de la chambre royale se répercuter dans les couloirs déserts à cette heure.

Oubliant ce pourquoi elle était venue, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle reprit le chemin inverse en direction des appartements royaux.

Devant la porte se trouvaient Tamril et Finlenn qui semblaient affreusement gênés tandis qu'elle pouvait entendre deux voix bien distinctes à l'intérieur. Poussant les deux gardes sans ménagement, elle entra dans la pièce et…

— Mais puisque je te dis que je l'ai vue, elle était énoooooooooorme ! s'insurgeait Thranduil.

— Père, je vous assure, tentait de raisonner Legolas inflexible, il n'y a rien. Vous avez du rêver. Ce ne serait pas la première fois d'ailleurs.

— Mais je te dis que non ! Je l'ai vue, elle était là, elle grimpait sur ce mur, là ! Là ! Et elle était énoooooooorme ! couinait ( _oui, oui, couinait comme dans, « tu appuies et ça couine »)_ le grand roi des elfes Sindar d'une voix haut perchée que jamais Cerise ne se serait attendue à entendre chez un elfe d'une telle majesté.

Legolas se passa une main sur le visage d'un geste las et… Désespéré.

Quand tout d'un coup, le temps se figea. Thranduil eut un autre hurlement des plus strident, puis tomba dans les pommes, rattrapé in-extremis par son fils.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? voulut savoir la jeune humaine.

Cette dernière se demandait franchement ce qui avait pu arriver à son amant pour qu'il agisse avec autant de charisme qu'un éléphant face à une souris. ( _NDLR : et les souris, ça couine_ )

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'eux, elle vit une petite araignée pas plus grosse que son ongle courir doucement sur le mur qui se trouvait derrière l'imposant lit royal. Sans attendre et parce qu'elle détestait ces bestioles, elle attrapa l'un de ses livres ( _50 nuances de craies_ ) sur la table de chevet et tua l'horrible petit monstre d'un coup sec.

 _Cela a fait_ _ **paf**_ _et il y a eu du sang partout !... Arf, on me signale dans l'oreillette que c'est impossible. Tant pis donc._

— Bien, en voilà une qui n'aura plus l'occasion de tisser sa toile nulle part ! affirma-t-elle, l'air convaincu.

Une paire d'yeux se tourna vers elle et la réaction la plus surprenante vint de Thranduil lui-même, qui avait repris conscience entre temps.

— Cerise, vous êtes mon héroïne, ma guerrière ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie !

Sans attendre, le saint roi se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme qui manqua de tomber à la renverse. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les mines plus que contrites et légèrement honteuses de Legolas, Tamril et Finlenn.

—Oneheklfcjzvhzereruipasse ?! demanda-t-elle, à moitié étouffée par le corps éperdu de reconnaissance de l'elfe qui partageait ses nuits les plus folles depuis plusieurs mois.

Les trois elfes la regardèrent sans comprendre. Bien oui, essayez, vous, de parler quand vous avez un torse viril qui vous comprime le visage ! ( _NDLR : gni_ )

— Père, remarqua Legolas de sa voix la plus diplomate, je crois que vous êtes en train d'étouffer Cerise.

— Je m'en fiche, elle m'a sauvé la vie ! C'est mon héroïne, ma _Totally Spice_ , ma Xena de poche ! Je la garde, elle est à moi et je ne la prête pas. Va t'en trouver une autre.

— Père, vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est une _Totally Spice_ , encore moins une Xena ! continua néanmoins Legolas, toujours imperturbable.

Pendant ce temps, Cerise manqua par trois fois de rendre l'âme. A moitié asphyxiée, elle faillit mourir, là, comme ça, dans les bras du beau Thranduil. Quoique… C'était quand même une belle mort que de rendre son dernier souffle, étouffée par autant de reconnaissance royale… Mais tout de même, ça faisait un peu tache.

Legolas comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, décida d'une tactique basse et vile mais avait-il le choix devant ce débordement de gratitude venant de son paternel ? ( _NDLR : j'aime Legolas quand il est fourbe – NDA : oui moi aussi ^^ Hin ! Hin ! hin !_ )

Cerise devenait bleue… Rouge ? Mince, il faudrait qu'il songe sérieusement à consulter un ophtalmo un de ces jours.

Bref, on s'en fiche, Cerise avait besoin d'aide et… Tout de suite !

— Père ! interpella-t-il.

— Quoi ?

— Cerise a une araignée sur la tête…

A ces mots, le temps sembla se figer en un millième de seconde et Thranduil ( _non, ne se transforma ni en Power Rangers ni en X-Or le Shérif de l'espace_ )lâcha son héroïne de la nuit ( _non pas de la drogue mais celle qui l'a sauvé du terrible monstre velu et visqueux… Heum, devons-nous rappeler ce qu'est une araignée ?_ ) ( _NDLR : non merci, répond la relectrice, arachnophobe elle-même_ ) qui alla dire bonjour à l'étagère fixée contre le mur d'en face.

— Mais vous êtes pas bien non ?! hurla-t-elle outrée.

Le seigneur de Mirkwood se mit alors à balancer au visage de cette dernière, toute une série d'objets plus ou moins dangereux en poussant des petits couinements ( _oui la narratrice y tient_ ) en direction de la jeune fille.

Bien vite, et avant qu'un nouveau malheur ne soit commis, ce furent Tamril et Finlenn qui la sortir de ce cauchemar sans fin.

— Nous sommes navrés que vous ayez assisté à ce genre d'épisode douteux, dit Tamril d'une voix lugubre.

— Episode douteux ? Mais on peut savoir ce qu'il a votre roi, là ? On dirait qu'il s'est pris une araignée dans le plafond !

— Pardon ? demanda Finlenn surpris et ne comprenant pas l'expression employée par Cerise.

— Qu'il est devenu fou, quoi ! s'insurgea-t-elle, furieuse d'avoir été traitée avec si peu de considération.

Les deux elfes se regardèrent et tombèrent dans un commun accord muet.

— Pour tout vous dire, Cerise, ne le répétez à personne mais notre souverain souffre d'une forme grave d'arachnophobie.

La petite humaine eut du mal à comprendre… Thranduil avait une peur bleue des araignées mais…

— Ne vit-il pas dans une forêt infestée depuis pas mal de temps maintenant ? voulut-elle savoir.

— Effectivement, répondit Finlenn, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a plus mis un pied dehors depuis qu'il s'est enfermé dans ces cavernes.

— Et c'est aussi pour cela que c'est toujours son fils qu'il envoie lors des grandes réunions elfiques… renchérit Tamril.

— Bref, compléta Cerise, Thranduil est arachnophobe quoi…

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en se souvenant de l'état dans lequel il s'était mis pour une si petite chose. S'il avait vu les gros _monstrotrucs_ qui se baladaient à l'orée de son royaume, il en aurait fait une attaque cardiaque ! Pire ! Il en aurait fait pipi dans ses culottes royales ! Faudrait peut-être qu'elle songe à lui acheter des _couches Pampers_ , au cas où…

— Ne riez pas ! s'exclama Finlenn, furieux, ce n'est pas drôle ! Il en souffre vraiment. C'est dur à vivre pour lui.

— Désolée Finlenn. Promis, son secret sera bien gardé avec moi mais j'ai juste été quelque peu… Surprise !

Thranduil avait peur des araignées… Voilà une chose à laquelle elle ne se serait jamais attendue… et… Pourquoi pas après-tout ? Elle, elle avait bien peur des poupées en porcelaines.

A chacun son très sombre secret après tout.

 ***Fin***

oOoOo

 _Quelque part dans un espace sombre et reculé des cavernes royales de Mirkwood, Peter Parker se demanda pour la énième fois comment il avait pu atterrir dans un tel endroit. Une chose était sûr néanmoins, il savait dorénavant que les araignées n'étaient pas les bienvenues par ici. Dommage, il aurait été ravi de pouvoir donner un coup de main à ces gens pour les débarrasser des forces du mal qui semblaient sévir par ici._

 _Tant pis !_


End file.
